xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue (Earth-1701)
Anna Marie Adler, preferring the Code Name Rogue, is the Captain of the Federation Starship USS Darwin. (Star Trek: Darwin) Early Life and the Academy Very little is actually known about Rogue, her biological parents where never identified, instead she spent her childhood in the care of her adopted mother Irene Adler. While Irene was a good substitute, she tried to discourage Rogue from her dream of traveling the stars one day, though her career in the Corps of Engineers did very little to discourage it. In addition to living on Earth, Rogue spent some time off world while Irene consulted on stations including the Aegis Station in orbit of Athena. Other than that, she had a normal childhood on Earth, but still looked out at the stars, wondering what might be waiting out there. When Rogue was 18, she left Caldecott to enter Starfleet Academy, where she got a reputation as being a bit wild, challenging the rules and the teachers, earning her the nickname Rogue. She eventually graduated, and was mostly shuttled between assignments, eventually winding up First Officer of the USS Potemkin. Becoming a Mutant While the crew of the Potemkin was on leave at Deep Space 20 along the Romulan Border, during this time she met Cody, a freighter Captain who worked in the sector. She kissed him, and her powers emerged, leaving him in a coma, she fled the area, afraid of what people would say. Afterwords, she put in a request for a transfer to the remote Iroquios Station so she wouldn't hurt anyone. After two years on the station, Admiral Charles Xavier arrived and offered her the Captain's chair on one of the ships under his command. She agreed, and was placed in command of the USS Darwin, returning to Earth for the first time in years. Before going to her ship, Rogue visited Irene on Earth, who admitted that she was aware of Rogue's mutation through her own mutation of precognition. Rogue was angry that she had been lied to by Irene, and left after only staying a few minutes. The Mission to Vantu Corma Rogue's first mission sent her and the Darwin ''to the planet Vantu III where there was a Corma class Ringworld constructed by the Shaarot species. On the trip there, she got to know her new crew, she also reunited with her friend from childhood Jessica Roland, who was serving in the ''Darwin's Science department. She met with the ship's Counselor Jean Grey, and discussed what happened on Earth before returning to the bridge. Upon arrival in the Vantu system, the ship met up with the USS Independence, and after a short talk with the other Captain and getting everyone ready, the survey mission of the Vantu Corma began. While there was nothing on the surface, they discovered a vast city underwater. There Rogue had a run-in with Mystique, a mysterious Mutant who tried to recruit her away from Starfleet, Rogue refused and chased Mystique for a short time before returning to the Darwin. Back on board, Rogue and the rest of the crew watched as the massive structure of a V'tok'ir, a type of ship native to the Telsoth in Triangulum Galaxy, rose from the surface of the Ring. The Darwin recieved a message from the ship's commander Magneto, who attempted to convince the crews to join him. Rogue consulted with Admiral Xavier who said that the Darwin had encountered Magneto before, and had believed him to be dead. Deep Space 12 Following the mission to Vantu, the Darwin made port at Deep Space 12 in orbit of the planet Bak'u in order to get an overhaul of the ship's systems. Doctor M'koi requested Rogue's presence in sick bay to discuss the results of her physical, and shocked her with the revelation that she was Half-Bajoran, and that someone had purposefully suppressed the Bajoran physical traits. However she would barely have any time to contemplate this, while at DS12's Bar the Metreon Cloud, she met a child named Sierra Joyce, who she discovered had the same mutant ability as her. After talking with Admiral Xavier and Captain Scott Summers, they agreed that Rogue would be the best choice. After talking with Sierra's parents, custody was transferred to Rogue, and things seemed like they where going to be easy. Then Irene showed up at her front door and told her that Mystique was planning to destroy the USS Blackbird, the flagship of Admiral Xavier. Upon arrival in the Blackbird's engineering section, accompanied by the Chief Engineers of both the Darwin and the Independence. However the sequence that Mystique had triggered to create a warp core breach required more work than they required, and Rogue went after Mystique in the corridors of the Blackbird. When she finally confronted Mystique, she attempted to recruit Rogue again, but Rogue again refused. When Mystique refused to help, Rogue absorbed her in order to get her powers and the access code she used in order to reverse the warp core failure. While she managed to reverse it, she gained more information from Mystique about what was going to happen next. With their upgrades finished, the Darwin left DS12 in order to follow the intelligence that she gained from Mystique that lead them to the Quarren system. Powers and Abilities Mutant Powers Rogue has the ability to absorb the life force and memories of anyone she makes skin contact with as well as use their powers and abilities for a short time. Abilities Rogue's training includes tactical and security training from her training as a member of Starfleet, which combined with her mutant abilities can make her a dangerous threat in combat. Notes *Rogue's first name was accidentally originally referred to as Anne-Marie, but is being retconned in the third chapter, this page is updated for the retcon. Category:Characters Based on Rogue Category:Starfleet Officers Category:Mutants Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:X-Men